


The Greater Good

by Hipster_life231



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Other, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipster_life231/pseuds/Hipster_life231
Summary: "For the greater good."Four simple words that would change Albus Dumbledore's life forever.





	The Greater Good

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never really written anything about Harry Potter but I find Albus and Gillert's relationship so interesting I just had to. It's my favorite book series.

It was a day like any other in Godric's Hollow. Families wandered up and down the streets, talking about everything and nothing.

The only peculiar thing about this small village were the many witches and wizards that blended seamlessly into the crowds. Some witches talked about the best new brooms and wizards were comparing wands. Their words were lost in the crowds but they all seemed to know each other. To this though, the muggles were oblivious. 

~

In the heart of Godric's Hollow a young, long haired boy worked quietly on a letter at his oak desk near his bedroom window. Behind him, his room was a neat mess. To strangers, such a description was odd but if anyone peered into the room they would understand that. If asked he could tell you where anything was but if someone looked in they wouldn't be able to locate anything.

His bed was simple with dark wood and white sheet. Opposite of the bed was a dresser much like the bed in its simplicity. On top of it sat a bird cage that had a snowy owl with curious blue eyes that seemed to twinkle like her owner's. Next to the cage was a golden picture frame that held a family photo.

Kendra Dumbledore stood at the left end of the frame grinning widely and waving. She had a soft, porcelain face with kind and youthful features. Her hands were clasped in front of her and she swayed softly. Albus and Aberforth were her two sons that stood on her right. 

Both boys had long hair and blue eyes. One was considerably older than the other but they still looked just alike. Albus' arm was thrown carelessly over his brother's shoulder and they swayed with laughter in the photograph and the picture showcased the two in a fit of laughter. At the other end of the photo, opposite his wife, holding a small bundle of sheets was Percival Dumbledore. He was a jolly man with bright pink cheeks and a round middle. His eyes were blue and held a very wise twinkle that he shared with both his sons, unlike his wife who's eyes were the shade of green emeralds. His face held only warmth and joy. If you looked close enough at the blankets in his arms you could see a pale fist waving from the mouth.

On the floor of the small bedroom was a trash can overflowing with old parchment and broken quills. Beside the bin was an array of silver objects. 

Some of the small trinkets were broken or busted while the others were jumping with life causing the room to be filled soft clicking and ticking.

A deep sigh joined those various noises as Albus put down his quill and rolled up his letter. He moved over to his desk; careful not to step on any of his delicate, silver creations.

"Are you ready to deliver a letter for me?" He asked his owl who gave him a small hoot and nibbled at his finger affectionately. 

"This is for Elphias, okay?" Another hoot. He tied the letter to his owl, Athena, and opened his bedroom window to watch as she took flight.

"Albus!" A voice floated into his room and for a second he thought he might be in trouble.

As soon as he made it to the kitchen, however, he found that he was not in trouble but an old friend had come to visit.

"Oh, Albus! You've grown so much." Bathilda Bagshot was a short woman with dark, curly hair. Her eyes were a nice hazel color and her skin was the color of melted butterscotch.

When she threw her arms around Albus he got the sudden whiff of mints and fresh parchment.

"Where is Aberforth?" She asked and Albus' mother, Kendra, smiled softly.

"He's with Ariana at the moment," she said. "I'm sure they'd love to know you're here." She gave Albus a meaningful look and he nodded before turning and moving to the stairs to the attic.

When he opened the door to Ariana's room he found his little brother sitting in the old rocking chair reading children's stories to Ariana.

"The eldest brother, a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence." Abeforth's voice was soft as if he was speaking to a toddler.

He'd always seemed to adopt that voice when talking to Ariana. Albus never had to wonder why the girl liked Abe the most. He wasn't at all upset by that, quite the opposite really! He was young and planning to travel the world with his best friend. He was too busy planning his life to worry about whether or not his sister liked him most.

"Bathilda Bagshot's come for a visit," Albus said and Abe gave him a pointed glare. The older of the two rolled his eyes and went back down the stairs. 

When he walked into the living room his mother and Miss Bagshot were gossiping on the couch as a plate of finger sandwiches hovered between them.

"Hello, Miss Bagshot," Aberforth announced his entrance. Bathilda gave him a bright smile and stood up for a quick hug before going back to talk with the boys' mother.

"His mother says he's quite the trouble maker! Apparently, he's got quite a mind though. Very smart, why, smart enough to rival young Albus I'd say." She beamed and giggled behind her small hand.

Albus raised an eyebrow at her and at the sight of the curious stare she smiled.

"I'm talking about my great-nephew." She elaborated. "His name is Gillert Grindelwald."

When she said his name Albus could detect the obvious note of pride in her voice. She also had a strong twinkle n her eye that meant the same thing.

"He's coming next summer and staying for a bit. He just turned seventeen, much like yourself, and he can't stay at home." Albus' mind was already with ideas and plots.

He'd never before met someone who was equal to him mind-wise.

Sure, Elphias was plenty smart but he was always the following type. He was perfectly comfortable with people giving him directions and following with the loyalty of a dog.

Yes, Elphias was great, but Albus wanted more.

He wanted someone to understand his mind and how it worked. Someone who could share his love for inventing things. He craved someone that would lead people by his side. 

Maybe Gillert Grindlewald would be that someone.


End file.
